Drinking Buddies
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Damon and Alaric are just a couple of drinking buddies. That is until Damon has the idea of drinking shots, which then leads to a game of truth or dare. Will someone be left embarrassed or will they become some other kind of buddies?


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

DamonxAlaric

Set in season 3, around about Smells Like Teen Spirit.

Damon and Alaric were great friends and drinking buddies. Although they argued over nearly everything, at the end of the day, they would sit down together and drink. One night, after having a bit too much bourbon and whisky, Damon decided to do shots.

'Come on Alaric. It'll be fun.'

'I don't know Damon. Aren't we a little old to be doing shots?'

'Fuck no! Shots are fun! Besides, it's just you and me. No one else is here. Tonight, you're not a 'parent' if that's what you want to call it.' Damon lifted the glass to Alaric. 'Come on. Please?' Damon pouted and turned his head and gave Alaric those puppy dog eyes. Alaric hated it when Damon did them to him. If he had done it in front of other people, he could resist them, but when they were alone, he always gave in.

'Fine, but just a few.'

'Yes!' Damon was so ecstatic that he got up and did a sad, pathetic victory dance.

After 'a few' shots, Damon had an idea. 'Why don't we play truth or dare?' Damon's words slurred.

'We're not teenagers Damon.'

'It the whole shots thing all over again. Come on Alaric! Fun, remember?' Alaric gave out a massive sigh.

'Fine, just, I gotta pee first.'

'Wait! That could be one of the dares.'

'Peeing?'

'No! A dare to drink the pee.'

'That's gross Damon.'

'Um, no, it's fun! Only a chicken would back out.' Alaric wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol making him act stupid or if it was Damon starting to give him the puppy dog eyes again, but he decided to do. 'Come on Alaric, whip you're dick out!'

'Damon, you're words are so encouraging.' Alaric unzipped his fly and let his dick flop out. Damon gave Alaric an old big beer mug and then lifted it to his dick. 'Look away!' Damon did so and all of a sudden streams of gold came rushing from Alaric's dick. 'There! Now you drink it!'

'No, that's not how it works. You have to say truth or dare.'

'Fine. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Damon.' He laughed like a little schoolgirl. 'Fine! If by some magical way you could be human again, would you do it?'

'Look at the teach asking all the life questions. No I would not.' Damon said it like a little kid trying to prove his point.' Okay, truth or dare.' Damon nodded and mouthed dare, trying to make Alaric pick dare. Alaric rolled his eyes.

'Dare.'

'I double dare you to play a drinking game with me. Just throw down a shot as fast as possible. Whoever loses has to scull your pee.'

'But Damon, you have vampire speed.' Damon put one hand over his heart and the other hand raised.

'I promise not to use my vampire speed to win the game. There!' He smiled. After pouring the drinks, Damon started the countdown. 'On one. Three, two, one!' Both men grabbed the shot and threw the shot down their throats. Alaric was the first one to slam the glass down, meaning Damon lost.

'Rules are rules buddy.' Alaric snickered. Damon grabbed the massive beer mug. It might not have been filled to the top, but Damon was worried. Alaric did the countdown for him. 'Three, two, one.' Damon lifted the mug to his face and used his vampire speed to gulped down as fast as possible. He had finished the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He slammed the glass down as if it were are shot glass and turned to Alaric with a little bit of pee dripping from the corner of his mouth. 'How did it taste?'

'Delicious!' Damon then gave Alaric a smile.

'Truth or dare, Damon?'

'Dare.' Licking the golden droplet from his chin.

'I dare you to-' Alaric had to think about it. 'I dare you to go commando.' Damon gave Alaric a look. 'What? I couldn't think of anything.'

'It's just a little weak, that's all. You gotta add something to it. There's no point in daring someone if it's boring. Come on, I will remove my underwear while you think of something to add to it.' Damon started to unzip his jeans. The sound got Alaric aroused. Damon pulled down his pants and revealed his tight black Calvin Klein briefs. Alaric couldn't think of anything because he was distracted by Damon stripping. He pulled off his briefs, beholding the beautiful sight of his penis. Damon was admiring his penis so much so that he didn't see Alaric staring at it. Alaric looked away in embarrassment but snuck another peek. Damon pulled his pants back up and said 'Do you have anything yet?' Alaric looked back at Damon and stared at his crotch. He adjusted his eyes to Damon's face and just stammered. Damon was heavily intoxicated but could sense the hint of arousal in the air. 'How about I give you a lap dance.'

'What?' Alaric stopped stammering.

'Why don't I give you a lap dance? That's interesting. Besides, you have no girlfriend so I am guessing you are probably horny and a bit tired of just using your hand.' Alaric blushed. It was true. Ever since Jenna, Alaric had been alone with nothing but his thoughts. Living with Elena and Jeremy, he couldn't bring a girl home for a one-night stand. Alaric nodded and Damon and a huge smirk on his face. He pushed the table back so it was out of the way and moved closer to Alaric standing in front of him. He grabbed Alaric's monstrous hands. They were rough compared do Damon's, which were felt soft and smooth. He controlled Alaric's hands and moved them over his body. Damon put Alaric's hands down and removed his T-shirt, revealing his beautiful body. Damon had a well-built chest, complete with six-pack abs. From his belly button down, he had a neat yet prominent snail trail leading to his crotch. Damon ran his own hands down his body before pick up Alaric's again. This time, Alaric decided to contribute and caressed the younger man's body. Damon stopped Alaric hands and put them back. He then climbed on top of Alaric and dug his knees onto the sides of where Alaric was sitting on the couch. He began to grind on Alaric's dick through his jeans. Damon put his hands on Alaric's and looked down at him, giving and little moans. Alaric remained silent but kept looking at the younger man's abdominal muscles moving as he was grinding on top of him. He moved his hands and placed them over Damon's butt checks, firmly cupping them when they had reached their destination. Damon moan loader and Alaric finally looked up at him. Their eyes met. Damon began grinding harder and Alaric started to moan and pushed his body up. Damon sped up and used his vampire speed to grind even harder and faster. Alaric was enjoying it but his hard on began to throb because it was confined in the tight jeans. He used all his strength to stopped Damon. Damon was confused. Was he not enjoying it? 'Why did you stop me?' Damon said, breathing heavily.

'Bedroom?' Alaric asked seductively. Damon nodded and started kissing Alaric. Alaric kissed back and then their tongues massage each other's. Alaric lifted Damon and moved for the stairs. Damon wrapped his leg around Alaric and pulled him into one of the walls on the stairs. Alaric gently bit Damon's bottom lip. Damon pulled his head back while moaning. They continued up the stairs and reached Damon's bedroom. Alaric put Damon down just before the bed to remove his own clothes. Damon's whispered seductively 'Uh uh. That's me job.' Alaric moaned, almost sounding like a bear. Damon literally ripped Alaric's shirt off and revealing the hairy chest of the older man. Alaric was barrel-chested and had a quite hairy body. He still had abs but his were less defined than Damon's. He too also had a snail trail but his was dark brown and was more acuminated than a neat line. Damon then ripped Alaric's pants off of him showing Alaric's loose grey boxer briefs. Damon decided to remove his own pants before Alaric's underwear. He knelt down and gave little butterfly kisses down his abdomen. He began to kisses Alaric's dick through his underwear, getting Alaric's underwear. He put his fingered at the band of the underwear and quickly pulled them down, making Alaric's 7" dick spring with life. He held Alaric's dick upright and licked upwards, from base to head. He did this several time before putting it in his mouth, moving his head back and forwards. He pulled Alaric's dick out of his mouth, spat on it and jerked him before sucking him again. Alaric was letting out animalistic moans and put his hands on the back of Damon's head and controlled Damon's sucking. Alaric was about ready to spill his seed so he stopped Damon and picking him up. They exchanged a kiss before Alaric threw Damon onto the bed. Damon was enjoying the roughness of Alaric. He crept up on the bed and started to do exactly what Damon had done to him, starting with the butterfly kisses on his abdomen. He licked Damon's dick before sucking it, just like Damon did. Damon reached for his bedside table and pulled lube and a condom out in preparation for sex. Alaric kept sucking Damon off and decided to put one finger up Damon's ass. Damon shuddered in pleasure. The sensation of having his dick sucked and his ass being penetrated by a finger was indescribable. Alaric stopped both activities and reached for the lube, squirting some on Damon's ass. He rubbed it in a put his finger back up there and began sucking again. He pushed a second finger in Damon's ass, which made Damon moan even more. He then finally stopped sucking and put two more fingers inside of Damon. Over the years, Damon had been with men, although not for some time now, and had played with his ass before, but he had never stuck four fingers in his ass. He began to moan extremely loudly. Alaric pulled his fingers out of Damon. 'Ready?' Damon nodded and moaned 'Mm mph.' Alaric opened the condom packet and put it on, rolling it down his cock. He then pick up the bottle of lube and squirted it on his dick and some more on Damon's ass, rubbing it in on both his dick and Damon's ass. Alaric pressed the head of his dick onto the rim of Damon's ass. Slowly, he pushed it in. Although the pleasure outweighed the pain, Damon always hated the initially pain of a dick going in his ass. Alaric and put it all the way in and began to gyrate his hips. With each thrust, Damon let out he little, high pitched moan. He moved his hand down to his dick and started jerking off while his prostate was having a nice dicking. Alaric sped up the pace and thrust deeper and harder into him. Damon let out a massive moan. Alaric started to slow down and pulled out of Damon. He was out of breath but then flipped Damon over on all four and started thrusting into him again. Damon felt like his dick was getting harder even though that was impossible because his dick was at full erection at 7". 'Harder Alaric! HARDER!' Alaric listened to his drinking buddy and was giving it his all. Even though Damon said it, he started to regret it. He grabbed one of his pillow and bit into it in pain. He wasn't sure it was because Alaric was extremely horny, but Alaric was better than anyone Damon had ever had. Alaric was really giving it to Damon, so much so that he ripped the pillow to shreds, making the feathers go all over the bed. Damon was practically screaming. Alaric was about ready to unload so he pulled out. Took the condom off and flipped Damon over again. He began pumping really harder and fast at his dick and cum came flying from his dick landing all of Damon's abdomen, even landing on his chin. The cum was thick and creamy, probably from the horniness. Damon spread the cum all over his body and licked his fingers clean. Alaric was completely out of breath and he was dripping sweat. He leant into Damon, making his sweat drip on him, and kissed him, tasting his own cum. He pulled back and said between breaths 'Now… you … fuck … me.' Damon grinned and wasted no time. He used his vampire speed and strength to swap their positions. Feathers were floating everywhere. 'How romantic.' Alaric said. Damon started with a different approach. Probably being a virgin when it came to gay sex, Damon decided to treat Alaric with the gay sex experience. He decided to not prepare Alaric with just his fingers, but relax him with his tongue. Damon licked Alaric's hairy ass, which made Alaric shudder with pleasure. Damon continued to lick Alaric ass up and down for a few more minutes before smashing his tongue into Alaric's ass. Alaric gave out another one of his beastly moans and then it turned into a more softer and lighter moan. Damon then stopped, put lube on Alaric's ass and pushed his finger in. He not only wanted to give Alaric the gay experience but he also wanted to give him the vamp sex experience. So, Damon used his vampire speed to pushes his finger in and out fast, preparing him for his dick. Alaric was moans were a rapid and were still delicate, almost girly, moans. Damon pulled his finger out and put the condom on his dick and jerked his cock with some lube. He thrust his cock up, in-between Alaric's cheeks. He put Alaric legs on his shoulder and then placed the head of his cock on the rim, just like Alaric did. He pushed in slowly, stopping when the head was fully in. He let Alaric breathe through it before going again. He pushed more and continued until he was completely in. Alaric let out some more girl moans. He started to thrust his dick in and out, slowly at first. Alaric had to bite his lip. Damon then quickened the pace to about normal human speed. Alaric slammed his arms to his sides, making the feathers float again, and gripped the sheets and pulled. Damon went full vampire speed and ploughed Alaric faster and harder. He was so aggressive that he held Alaric's legs too tightly and bruised them. Damon's vamp sex was pushing Alaric over the edge again and was about to make him cum again. Damon could feel the contractions of Alaric's orgasm. 'Oh God. OH GOD DAMON. FUCK ME DAMON. OH GOOOOOOOOOOD!' Alaric came for the second time, spilling some but not a lot of his seed over his hairy, sweaty abs. The best part of it was the feeling of having and orgasm while being fucked. Alaric was in so much pain but the pleasure completely outweighed it. Damon was so close and was thrusting even harder and faster. The feathers were floating everywhere. Damon pulled out, pulled the condom off and threw it across the room. He pulled Alaric to a sitting position and stood up on his bed. Alaric began to suck Damon's cock. Damon could feel the point of orgasm so he grabbed Alaric hair. He began to cum inside Alaric's mouth and Alaric tried his best to keep it. He then pulled his dick out of Alaric's mouth and he was still cumming, and cummed onto Alaric face, sticking into his beard. Damon's breathing was erratic and he smeared the cum on Alaric's face with his dick. He then pushed Alaric into the bed and followed him, kissing his lips, tasting his own cum. He then continued to lick the cum off Alaric's face and his beard. 'Truth or dare?' Alaric asked.

'Dare.'

'I double dare you to fuck me every chance we get.'

'Sounds fun. Can't wait.' They both smirked and kissed again. Damon flopped off Alaric, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them. Alaric had his hands behind his head, looking pleased and spent, as Damon snuggled him. Damon then picked up a feather off Alaric's chest. 'But we have to clean up this mess first.' Alaric looked down and saw that the feathers were everywhere. Alaric looked at Damon and rolled on top of him. Alaric had a huge a grin on his face and Damon could feel Alaric's growing erection. 'Or we could just go again.' Damon looked up at Alaric, looking convince, and nodded with a huge smirk on his face.


End file.
